Remember
by Katie Katherine
Summary: Merlin and Morgana meet in a coffee shop and fall in love. Neither of them remember their past. 4 years later, they are married with a 3 year old daughter. Then they start to remember. Will their past lives destroy their marriage or can they work around it?
1. Chapter 1

_**Remember**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day. This is my new Mergana story Remember. Please continue to vote for the Mergana story that you want to read next. To do that on Ao3, go to my story Mergana POLL and vote. On ff, you can go to my profile and at the top, you can vote. You can vote up to four stories. Please try to use those votes. This is the Modern Mergana AU. I have finally found a name for it. Hope you like it.**

Morgana walked the streets in her small town. She looked around at the sights till she saw a coffee shop. She went in and ordered a cup of coffee. She saw a man sitting by himself at a table next to the window. She went to him.

"Is anyone sitting here?" Morgana asked.

"Just you." Merlin answered. Morgana smiled and sat down across from him.

"My name is Morgana Pendragon. What's yours?"

"Merlin."

"Like in the magician Merlin?"

"Yes. What about your name?"

"Yeah. I was named after her. But I hope I don't do the things that she did."

"I don't see you as an evil witch."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You look like a beautiful princess. Like Guinevere."

"Well, thank you. And I'll say that you don't even come close to be like the old man in the legends. You remind me of a knight who was bold and brave. What was his name? He had an affair with Guinevere."

"Lancelot?"

"Yeah, him."

"So, what are you doing here?"

"I just finished school and I decided to move her. I work at the keepsake shop across the street. You?"

"I finished school a couple of years ago. I grew up near here. I work at a local farm. When I'm not there, I work at the library, or at the school. I keep going from job to job."

"Trying to find out who you are?"

"I guess you could say that."

"It's nice here though. I'm mean it's cold and it's nice as big as London, but I love it. It's quiet, peaceful, beautiful, and it isn't crowded."

"Yeah. I visited London a few times, I never liked it, but we do have a small city nearby."

"Is that where you're from?"

"Yes, actually. How did you know?"

"How you act? You look like a country boy, but you act like a city boy and you talk like one too."

"And are you an expert?"

"No, but I did date a few country boys."

Merlin looked at his watch.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to get to work before my boss comes and kills me." Merlin sighed.

"Me too. It was nice meeting you." Morgana answered.

"You too."

They stood up and shook hands.

"I don't work Sunday, we go have a coffee date." Merlin suggested.

"I'd like that." Morgana chuckled.

"Ok. We can meet here at 9?"

"9 sounds perfect."

"Ok. See you then."

Merlin left the coffee shop. Morgana smiled as she watched him walk away. Then she went to work. She went to the shop and saw her co-worker. She took care of her things in the back of the shop and then went to the counter.

"You look happy." Her co-worker said.

"I am. I met this cute guy at the coffee shop. His name is Merlin. And we have a coffee date at 9 on Sunday." Morgana answered.

"Good. Merlin is a nice guy."

"He seems quiet and shy."

"He is. He's been living here for 5 years. I've never seen him out on dates or with other people very often. He doesn't drink or do anything that most people do."

"He's still cute."

"Yes, he is."

"So, Gwen. Who is your boyfriend?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say we're dating. It's just a crush really."

"Who is it?"

"You'll think it's silly."

"No, I won't. I swear. I won't say anything negative. Now, come on. Who is it?"

"Arthur Pendragon."

"My half-brother."

"Yes."

"What do you like about him?"

"I don't know. He's handsome, charming, rough-tough save the world kind of guy."

"He is that."

"It's silly. He probably doesn't even know that I exist."

"No, it isn't. And he does know that you exist."

"It could never work though."

"Never say never. If I know one thing, Arthur likes shy, sweet, and kind-hearted girls. And you are one of them."

They chuckled. Merlin arrived at work and saw his boss talking to one of the guys.

"There you are. What kept you?" His boss exclaimed.

"Sorry, Arthur, I got talking with someone." Merlin sighed. Arthur started walking next to him.

"Ok, give me the whole story. Who was he?"

"It wasn't a he, it was a she."

"Oh. What's her name?"

"Morgana Pendragon."

"My half-sister?"

"Yeah. She's really nice."

"Yes, she is. So, have you finally found a girl to go out with? Is my sister your type?"

"I don't know her very well, Arthur. She's nice and I like her, but it may not work."

"Never say never. Come on, we have work to do. We have to get the wheat planted."

They got to work. That Sunday, Morgana met Merlin at the coffee shop. She saw him waiting at the table. She sat down and smiled at him.

"So, I hear that you are my boss' half-sister." Merlin said.

"You work for Arthur?" Morgana wondered.

"Yeah. Why?"

"He can be hard on some people."

"He's hard on me, but I can handle it."

They talked for a few hours. Then they walked around. They went to the lake and saw the island in the middle.

"Do you wonder what could be on the island?" Morgana asked.

"I heard stories that it's where a great king was buried. They say that King Arthur is buried over there." Merlin answered.

"What happened?"

"They say that war was declared between him and his half-sister Morgana. They fought at the battle of Camlann. Mordred dealt Arthur a deadly blow, but it didn't kill him till a few days later. Arthur killed Mordred. They say that Merlin took Arthur here to be healed but he died on the way. He sent Arthur's body across the lake and remained here. Prophecy says that Arthur will return at Albion's greatest need."

"What happened to Merlin?"

"They don't really say. Rumors are that he eventually died from everything that had happened. The burden of losing his friend was too much and it killed him slowly."

"It must have been painful."

"Yeah."

They continued walking.

"So how old are you?" Morgana asked.

"25." Merlin answered.

"Same."

The wind blew, and Morgana shivered slightly.

"Let's go inside. I know a place where we can get something to eat." Merlin said.

"Ok." Morgana answered. They went inside and ate. They spent the rest of the day talking and laughing. That night, Merlin walked Morgana home. "Thank you for today. I really enjoyed it."

"No problem. I enjoyed it too."

"SO, will we have a second date?"

"Tomorrow at 8."

"See you then."

Merlin went home. Over the next few months, Merlin and Morgana dated. It was a cold winter day. It had snowed heavily, and the power was out in many areas. Merlin woke up and got a texted from Morgana that she had lost power. He got up and looked out the window and saw the storm that was brewing. He got on his winter clothes and went to her apartment. He knocked on the door. Morgana opened the door and saw him.

"Why are you here?" Morgana asked.

"You said you lost power. I was going to bring you over to my place. I have the truck running outside." Merlin answered

"You don't have to."

"Well, everyone else has problem gone to some else's house. Besides, I can't let you freeze to death."

Morgana packed a few clothes and got dressed. They went to Merlin's house and went inside.

"I'll get the fire going. Sit down and get warmed up." Merlin suggested. Morgana took her wet coat and boats off. She went over to the couch and sat down. She watched as Merlin got the fire going. Soon the room was warm. Merlin grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around Morgana. He put a few more down next to the fireplace so that they would warm up.

"Thank you, Merlin." Morgana shivered.

"Do you want anything? I can make some tea."

"Tea's fine."

"Ok."

Merlin went and made tea. A few minutes later, he came over and took touched the blankets. When they were warm enough, he picked them up and covered Morgana.

"Warm enough?" Merlin wondered.

"Yes, thank you Merlin." Morgana answered.

"Anything for you."

Morgana smiled, and Merlin kissed Morgana's forehead. When the tea was ready, Merlin came over and handed a cup to Morgana.

"Careful, it's hot." Merlin warned.

"Thank you." Morgana replied.

"I'll be right back. These clothes are not very comfortable."

Merlin went his bedroom. When he came out, he was in a hoodie and sweat pants. He sat on the other side and covered himself with a few blankets from his bedroom. They drank their tea and watched the fire.

"You can stay here till there's power in your apartment." Merlin suggested.

"Thank you, Merlin. I think I'll take you up on that offer." Morgana answered.

"You can have my room. Most of these rooms are dirty and cluttered and it would take me all day to clean them. I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I can sleep on the couch. Besides, it's closer to the fire."

"I have a heater in my room. My bed is comfortable and warmer than out here."

"Fine. I'll take your offer."

"Good."

"What were you doing when you got my text?"

"Sleeping."

"At 3pm."

"Yeah. I sleep in whenever I have the chance."

Morgana watched as Merlin moved so that he was closer.

"It's funny how we know almost everything about each other and yet we still keep finding out more." Morgana said as she moved to lay her head on Merlin's lap.

"We all have our little secrets." Merlin replied.

"Gwen told me that in the 5 years you had been living here, she had never seen you around other people. You never drank or did anything that most adults did."

"I had struggling with under age drinking. When I gave it up, I vowed never to drink again. I had a girlfriend and I thought that it would work but she ditched me and that's when I started drinking."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, I have you now."

"And I won't be ditching you anytime soon. I'd rather live with you till the day I die."

"If you really want to be with me forever, we could get married."

"Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Why? Do you want get married?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm asking. Morgana Pendragon, will you marry me?"

"Yes."

Morgana sat up and Merlin pulled her close as they kissed passionately. When they pulled away, Merlin went to the mantle and grabbed a small box. He opened it and pulled out the ring.

"I was going to give this to my other girlfriend, but she ditched me before I could." Merlin explained as he walked over to Morgana and put it on her finger. "Now, it's yours."

"It's beautiful, Merlin." Morgana answered as she looked down at it and then at Merlin. They kissed again. Next month, they got married and Morgana moved in with Merlin. Spring came, and Merlin started working for Arthur again.

"So, how do you like being a married man?" Arthur asked.

"It's good. I like it." Merlin replied.

"I need some dating advice. You know Gwen?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I want to ask her out, but she probably hates me."

"Why don't you ask her?"

"I can't."

"Just go hang out with her. That's all Morgana and I did."

"Ok. I'll do it. Thanks. I owe you one."

Merlin went home and saw Morgana cleaning the living room.

"So, I hear Arthur cam to his senses and asked Gwen out?" Morgana wondered.

"Yeah, he did." Merlin sighed.

"I was there when he did it. Gwen hasn't stop smiling since."

"I told Arthur to just hang out with her and it looks like he just decided to ask her out."

"It does."

Morgana groaned painfully and sat down. Merlin went to her and squeezed her hand.

"Is something wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Nothing. It's just cramps." Morgana sighed.

"Morgana, is something wrong? We've been married for three months and for the past month you've woken up sick to your stomach. Are you… pregnant?"

Morgana sat up and nodded. She pulled out a pregnancy test and a picture.

"I took a test yesterday and when I saw the results, I went to the doctor's office and they confirmed it. We're having a baby." Morgana exclaimed. They hugged and kissed.

TBC

 **Yes, there is a reason why I kind of skimmed through it. I could have added more details, but I wanted to get started to the point. The next chapter will begin almost four years later.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Remember pt.2**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

 _4 years later_

"Mummy, can you put my hair up?" A girl asked.

"Come here, Alicia." Morgana sighed. She sat down on the couch and Alicia came over and sat on her lap. Morgana put Alicia's hair up. "There, now. Did you make up your bed?"

"No."

"Did you clean your room?"

"No."

"Well, I think you should go do that before your dad gets home from work."

"Yes, ma'am."

Alicia got up and ran to her room. Morgana smiled at her and got up and went to the kitchen. A few minutes later, she heard the door open and close. Then she felt Merlin's arms around her waist.

"I'm home." Merlin whispered as he kissed Morgana's neck. Morgana turned around in Merlin's arms and they kissed.

"Alicia is cleaning her room." Morgana sighed.

"Did she have another bad day?"

"Yeah. The poor girl just keeps getting sick."

"Daddy!" Alicia exclaimed as she ran in. Merlin released Morgana and picked Alicia up and hugged her close.

"Hey, sweetie. How do you feel?" Merlin answered.

"I had another bad day."

"Your mummy told me. Will a cuddle with daddy help?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. So, your birthday is in a few months. What do you want?"

"A baby brother or sister."

"Well, you may not have a sibling by then but maybe your mummy will be pregnant with your sibling by then."

"Ok. Just as long as I know that I'm going to be a big sister."

"Ok. Go get your blanket while I go get changed."

"Ok."

The two pressed their foreheads together and then Alicia got down and did as she was told. Merlin changed his clothes and sat on the couch. Alicia came out with a blanket and jumped on the couch. Merlin covered them with the blanket and they cuddled. Morgana smiled at the two. The next day, Morgana was in town when she saw someone who looked familiar. She went to the grocery store and was looking for a few things when this person came up to her.

"I don't believe we've met. My name is Morgause Le Fay." Morgause greeted.

"My name is Morgana Ambrosius." Morgana replied. "I know this will sound silly, but you remind me of someone. Like I know you from somewhere but yet at the same time, I don't."

"Maybe we have in a different life. Well, I need to get going. I have a lot to do. If you want to hang out or talk. I live right across the street."

"Ok. I think I'd like that."

Morgause walked away. That night, Merlin and Morgana were in bed talking. Merlin laid on his side facing Morgana who sat propped up against the pillows.

"DO you believe in past lives?" Morgana wondered.

"Don't know. I never thought about it. Why?" Merlin replied.

"I met someone in town today. I told her that I felt like we met before and she said that maybe we did in a past life."

"Was she being sarcastic?"

"No, she was serious about it. Something about her tone of voice told me that she knew something that I didn't know."

"Strange."

"I know."

"What was her name?"

"Morgause Le Fay."

"The only person I know with that name is in the Arthurian legends. Supposedly, she and Morgana were half-sisters. Morgause took Morgana after Merlin poisoned her and held her for a year. When Morgana returned, she wasn't the same."

"What did Morgause do to her?"

"Don't know. Some believe that Morgause brainwashed Morgana into doing what she did. Some believe that Morgana was dark to begin with and that she finally broke."

"What do you believe?"

"Everything I've read points to the fact that she was brainwashed. She was kind-hearted and caring. I think the real Morgana would have understood why Merlin poisoned her."

"Why did Merlin poison Morgana?"

"Because she was a vessel. Morgause used her to get to Uther and Arthur. Because of Morgause's enchantment, everyone in Camelot was falling asleep. Merlin found out and the only way to stop it was to kill the vessel. He killed Morgana and lived with guilt for the rest of his life."

"Wouldn't it be weird if we were the Merlin and Morgana?"

"Yeah, it would."

"Ok, let's just say that we are Morgana and Merlin. Would you poison me now?"

"No, just as long as you don't let Morgause trick you into anything. Would you turn into the woman that Morgana became if I did poison you?"

"NO, but I would be upset with you."

"Would you forgive me?"

"Yes, I would."

"Why?"

"Because anger doesn't get you anywhere. It only causes pain and suffering to not just you and the person you are angry with but with everyone around. If you could do it over again? Would you have still poisoned me?"

"NO, I would have found another way. Even if it meant abandoning my destiny. And even if I did poison you, I would drink the poison with you. I would tell you everything and I would let you choose and whatever you choose, I would do it with you."

"DO you think that the real Merlin and Morgana had the kind of relationship that we have?"

"I think deep down they cared for each other. I don't know if they would have actually loved each other."

Then they heard Alicia start screaming for Merlin. Merlin got up and ran to Alicia's room. He went in and saw Alicia screaming and thrashing on the bed. Merlin picked her up and shushed her.

"It's alright, sweetie. I'm here. Daddy's here. You're safe." Merlin whispered. Alicia eventually calmed down and woke up. "Hey, sweetie. Are you alright?"

"No." Alicia whimpered.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"Yes."

Merlin checked Alicia over.

"You have a fever, Alicia. How do you feel?" Merlin sighed.

"Not good." Alicia mumbled.

"Let's get you taken care of."

Merlin and Morgana took care of Alicia. An hour later, they went back to bed.

"I wish we knew why she was suffering so much." Merlin said.

"Me too." Morgana replied.

"I know most people will question us about having another child if we can't even calm Alicia down, but…"

"You want another?"

"Yeah and Alicia does too."

"Then we'd better get to work."

When they fell asleep, a blue cloud covered them. Merlin and Morgana started to remember everything from before. The next morning, Merlin woke up and looked at Morgana who was still asleep. She squeezed her hand and kissed her knuckles. Morgana gasped and opened her eyes. Merlin saw fear and pain in her eyes. Morgana woke up and saw love and compassion in Merlin's eyes. She shook her head and got up.

"Morgana, what are you doing?" Merlin asked as he got up and got dressed.

"I can't stay." Morgana answered tearfully.

"Because of everything that happened. Morgana, please, don't go. What am I going to tell Alicia? She needs us together not apart."

"I can't stay knowing everything that I know."

"What about last night? Morgana, everything I said was true. I would have changed. I wouldn't have poisoned you. Please, I don't want to lose you. Let's talk about this and then move on from it."

"Why? It won't solve anything."

"Morgana."

"No, I don't want to hear it."

Morgana tried to walk out of the room, but Merlin stopped her.

"No, if you love Alicia, do not leave." Merlin begged.

"Merlin, please, I need time to think. I just need time alone to think about this." Morgana replied. Merlin opened the door and went to the kitchen. Morgana grabbed what she needed and was about to leave when she looked at Merlin and saw bitterness and pain.

"I thought that you would have understood me. I understand you."

"Do you? Because my memories tell me differently."

"That was then, this is now. To me, it means nothing."

"To me it means everything."

"What am I suppose to tell Alicia?" How am I suppose to tell our 3-year-old daughter that her mummy won't come back?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do."

"What about work and caring for her?"

"Merlin, please. I just need time to think."

"You keep saying that. Why can't you do that here?! I have to. Heck, you are giving me no choice but to take care of our sick child and work my butt off at the same time. Do you even care?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to think, Merlin."

"I still love you and our daughter. Both of you mean everything to me."

"I have to go."

Morgana walked out of the house before Merlin could say anymore. When the door closed, Merlin took a cup and threw it in anger. When he heard it break, he closed his eyes and winced at the sound.

"Daddy, is mummy mad at you?" Alicia wondered. Merlin turned and looked down at his daughter who looked up at him innocently.

"I don't know, sweetie." Merlin sighed as he went to her and picked her up.

"Are you mad at her?"

"I don't know."

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, of course not. Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because I'm a burden. I'm sick."

"NO, you are not a burden. I am not mad at you and I never will be. I love you more than you will ever know."

"Is mummy mad at me?"

"NO."

"Then why is she leaving?"

"Mummy and I found out a lot of things and mummy needs time to think."

"Why can't she do that here?"

"I don't know, but until she comes back I have to take care of you and work. So, I will need a lot of help from you."

"OK, daddy."

"Thank you, sweetie. Now, go back to bed."

Alicia got down and went back to bed. Merlin sat down on the couch and looked around. He laid down and let depression take over. Meanwhile, Morgana was back in her old flat. She sat on the floor against the wall sobbing. She eventually, cleaned herself up and went outside. She saw Morgause and went to her.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Morgause wondered.

"I know everything. I remember everything." Morgana answered.

"Let's go talk about this."

They went to a coffee shop and talked. AT the house, Merlin was getting ready for work and Alicia was screaming from a nightmare. Merlin tried to calm her down, get her dressed, get himself ready, and make breakfast. Then he got a call.

"Hey, Arthur." Merlin said.

"Where are you, Merlin? You're half an hour late." Arthur asked.

"Long story short, Morgana ditched me and now I'm on my own with a 3-year-old who is having nightmares and is screaming for her mummy."

"Stop by the keepsake shop. Guinevere would most likely be willing to watch Alicia and we can talk about what to do."

"Ok. I might be there in an hour."

An hour later, Merlin and Alicia arrived at the shop. Merlin went inside and saw Arthur and Gwen talking.

"Is she sleeping?" Gwen asked.

"No, I had to knock her out. Literally." Merlin sighed.

"What happened?"

"Morgana and I woke up and remembered everything from our past lives."

"Oh, you too. Guinevere and I remembered as well. We hoped that the two of you wouldn't. We knew that it would cause a lot of pain." Arthur explained. "And it looks like it has. The others remember too. Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, Leon, and Lancelot regained their memories. I told them to go home and just take today off and try to recover from this shock."

"Eventually, I'll be able to get into a schedule with Alicia, but it will take a while." Merlin answered.

"I know. If there's anything we can do, tell us."

"Thanks. How are both of you?"

"We're shocked but… a lot of things just don't feel the same. We're still trying to think things through. We're going to invite everyone over when we all recover from this."

"Well, tell me the date. I'll do what I can."

"Merlin, don't come to work till 9. You can bring Alicia here. I'm sure Gwen wouldn't mind taking care of here."

"I would love it. She can help me with a lot of things. Morgana tells me that's good at making things." Gwen stated.

"Ok. I'll bring her over tomorrow at 8:30." Merlin sighed.

"I'll be waiting."

Merlin took Alicia home.

Meanwhile, Morgana and Morgause were still talking.

"I just don't know who to turn to. I feel like Merlin wouldn't understand." Morgana sighed.

"And he never will. Merlin is not a very understanding man. Remember, he did poison you." Morgause lied.

"I know. I just…I can't go back to hating him. We're married, and we have a daughter. I don't want to divorce him. It will cause a lot of stress on Alicia."

"Then take Alicia from him."

"I can't. Alicia is ill. She needs Merlin. More than she needs me."

"Keep being hard on him. Eventually, he will give up and then we can get our revenge."

Morgana nodded.

At the house, Alicia woke up screaming and Merlin was doing everything possible to keep her calm. He called Morgana only to get a voicemail.

"Morgana, please, I'm sorry. Please, can we just talk about this? I need you so much and so does Alicia. She's crying out for her mummy. She's crying out for you and I can't do anything to help her." Merlin begged. "Please, call me back."

Merlin hung up and looked at Alicia who was in a corner screaming for Morgana. Merlin went to her, but Alicia pushed him away. Merlin sat down in the living room and began to cry. The next few weeks were very hard on Merlin as he had to do everything at once while Morgana just did nothing. Merlin called Morgana every day until one day, he stopped. Merlin was in town getting groceries when he saw Morgana and Morgause talking. He could tell that Morgana seemed better and looked as though she had gotten over everything. He grew angry with Morgause who he knew was feeding lies to Morgana. He went home and did what had to be done. He took his phone and turned it off so that he wouldn't worry about Morgana calling or texting him. A week passed, and Alicia was much worse. Merlin was unable to work like he was suppose to. Everyone tried to help, but there was nothing that they could do.

Morgana woke up that morning and felt empty. She looked at her phone and saw that Merlin hadn't called or anything. She went to the coffee shop and waited for Morgause.

"Morgana, are you alright?" Morgause wondered.

"Merlin hasn't called in a week. I thought that I would be grateful, but I feel empty not hearing his voice." Morgana answered.

"One day, you will not have to worry about him. Now, is the perfect time to attack. From what I hear, Alicia is much worse, and Merlin is completely worn out. Now, is the perfect time to make him pay."

That afternoon, Morgana decided to see Merlin.

At the house, Merlin laid on the couch crying silently as waves of pain over took him. Then he felt a hand touch his. He looked up and saw Alicia crying.

"I want to see mummy." Alicia cried. Merlin wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Shh, I know you do. I want to see her too." Merlin answered.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. Just tired."

"Is it my fault?"

"No. Not all of it and do not go blaming yourself. You are not to blame."

Then the door opened, and Morgana came in.

"Mummy!" Alicia exclaimed. Alicia ran to Morgana and they hugged.

"Hey, sweetie. Mummy missed you." Morgana greeted as they greeted each other. Merlin got up and glared at Morgana before walking outside and slamming the door shut.

"Is daddy mad?"

"Yes, I think daddy is mad."

"He must be mad at me."

"NO, he would never be mad at you. Go back to bed. I'll go talk to daddy."

"Ok."

Alicia did as she was told. Morgana went outside.

"I spent the past month taking care of our screaming daughter, working, and trying to recover form everything that I just remember only to find that you have been getting friendly with Morgause again and completely ignoring me." Merlin angrily rambled.

"I know you're mad at me, but please…" Morgana tried to say.

"No, I won't listen to you till you listen to me. I have been through hell and back. Our daughter has gone through hell and back and yet you were selfish enough to abandon us."

"Is that why you stop calling? Because you gave up hope that I would ever come back?"

"No, I saw you and Morgause talking. I don't even want to know the lies that she's fed you. She's probably made me look like Satan himself. For all I know you're here to kill me."

"I'm not here to kill you."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because I want to talk but it looks like that will never happen."

Morgana was about to walk away but Merlin grabbed the car keys.

"No, you have had your chance to run off and do whatever. Now, it's my turn. This time, you can go through hell and back taking care of our daughter and working." Merlin said as he got in the car and drove away. Morgana was stun. She went inside and texted Morgause.

Merlin went to town and sat in the car thinking. Then he saw Gaius in his office. He went in and saw Gaius looking through papers.

"Merlin, what can I do for you?" Gaius asked.

"Do you remember?" Merlin answered.

"Yes."

"I just need someone to vent to."

"Well, Vent away."

They sat down, and Merlin explained everything.

"I just don't know what to feel or how to respond to everything. Everyone else has had time to recover from this shock and move on, but I haven't. I never died, Gaius. I became so guilt that I removed my memories and then Morgana came along and we had the time of our lives. Then this happened, and I feel so overwhelmed. I'm feeling guilt, pain, anger, and so much more. I just want to die. I can't do it, Gaius. Morgana came to talk to me and I yelled at her and then drove away." Merlin explained.

"Morgana left you and Alicia for a month, it is reasonable to be upset." Gaius answered.

"But I feel so much hate with myself. I'm so angry for yelling at her."

"It's because it is not in your nature to hurt others. You are kind-hearted, Merlin. You have been through enough. You want to be over this pain."

"Yeah."

"Are you in pain?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. How long have you had it?"

"I don't know."

"Where is it?"

"My chest."

"Merlin, if I were you, I would do everything possible to rest. Who knows what could happen if you continue to work yourself."

"I know. I'll be careful."

"Go home, Merlin. Talk to Morgana peacefully. Tell how you feel. Tell her everything and do not leave anything out."

"I will."

Merlin walked out of Gaius' office.

"Merlin, wait up." Arthur said as he ran up to Merlin. "You don't look too good. How about we go get some coffee and talk."

"I think I can use some caffeine." Merlin replied. They went to the coffee shop.

Meanwhile, Morgana and Morgause were at the house talking.

"You see, I was right about Merlin. He will never understand you." Morgause said.

"No, there was something about him. He was beyond pale. He looked ill." Morgana realized.

"Then now is the perfect time to attack and get our revenge."

"What do you mean by revenge?"

"We will kill him slowly and painfully. We will make him regret everything that he has ever done to us."

"No, I can't do that. He's my husband. I love him. Besides, it would crush Alicia."

"She's a child. She will recover from it."

"No, she will never recover. I can't go along with your plan, Morgause. Merlin was right. You have been feeding me lies. I just wish I had realized it sooner."

Morgana stood up and looked out the window.

"Morgana, please. Merlin has blinded you. Do what I have planned, and you will never be blinded again." Morgause lied.

"I want you out of the house, Morgause. You are not welcomed here." Morgana replied.

"You will regret this, Morgana."

Morgause walked out of the house.

"Mummy, is she going to kill daddy?" Alicia wondered.

"No, sweetie. Daddy will be fine." Morgana answered as she picked Alicia up and held her close. "Now, let's go give you a bath."

Merlin and Arthur talked for a while.

"I wish there was something I could say, but I'm afraid that I may only make things worse." Arthur said.

"I don't think anything you say could make it worse." Merlin scoffed tearfully.

"Maybe. If it helps, Guinevere and I don't think of you any differently than we did before we all remembered. You are still a very good friend and brother to us and who you are doesn't change a thing. Although, I will do my best to treat you better. The last thing you need is me bulling you."

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"I should go home."

They stood up and Arthur pushed merlin playfully. They smiled, and Merlin pushed Arthur back. Merlin went home and saw Morgana looking in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry about everything. You were right about Morgause. She was feeding me lies and I was believing them. I should have been here to help you and I shouldn't have been so selfish." Morgana apologized.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. I should have talked to you sooner instead of blaming you for everything bad. I should have tried harder to make amends. I'm sorry." Merlin sighed.

"Can we talk about this? Alicia is sleeping peacefully."

"I think I'd like that."

They sat down and talked. They explained how they felt and they comforted each other.

"If you hadn't talked to anyone, would you have come back?" Morgana wondered as she rubbed the back of Merlin's hands.

"Yes, because I can't bear the pain of knowing that I was wrong." Merlin sighed. "If you hadn't talk to Morgause, would you have returned sooner?"

"I don't know. I think I would. Because I feel empty when I don't get to hear your voice."

Merlin pulled Morgana close. Morgana listened to Merlin's heart and could hear how fast his heart was beating. She sat up and looked at Merlin with worry.

"Are you feeling alright?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah. Just tired and shaky." Merlin rasped.

"Let's get you to bed. You must be exhausted."

Morgana helped Merlin to the bedroom. Merlin laid down and Morgana checked him over.

"Are you in pain?" Morgana wondered.

"My chest hurts. That's about it." Merlin mumbled.

"Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"I've tried."

"Oh, Merlin. Knowing you that means that you probably were rarely eating, drinking, or sleeping."

"Guilty as charged."

"Try to sleep. I'll wake you when I get your dinner ready."

"Not too much. I probably won't be able to eat a whole lot."

"Ok."

Morgana and Merlin kissed. When they pulled away, Merlin fell asleep.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Remember pt.3**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Alicia came in and saw Morgana taking care of Merlin.

"Is daddy ok?" Alicia wondered.

"No. He's ill, but hopefully he'll get better. Come on, let's go make dinner." Morgana answered as she picked Alicia up. They went to the kitchen and talked while making dinner. When they were waiting for the soup to cook, Morgana heard Merlin groan. She went to the bedroom and saw Merlin thrashing and groaning in bed. She went to him and shushed him.

"Merlin, it's alright. You're alright." Morgana whispered. Merlin woke up and gasped. When he saw Morgana, he pulled her close and wouldn't let her go.

"I dreamed that you died. There were so many different ways that you died. Most of them were because of me." Merlin panted.

"Look at me, Merlin."

Merlin did as he was told.

"You are still alive. We are still here. We're together and I will not die." Morgana stated.

"Yes, ma'am." Merlin mumbled.

"Do you feel better?"

"A little."

"Good. The soup is ready."

"OK."

They went to the kitchen as saw Alicia sitting on the couch.

"Alicia, it's time to eat." Morgana said. Alicia went to the table. They sat down and ate. Merlin only ate a few spoonsful.

"Daddy, why aren't you eating?" Alicia wondered.

"I'm just not very hungry." Merlin mumbled.

"Are you ok?"

"I was so busy taking care of you and working that I didn't take care of myself. I only did enough to keep myself alive. I'll be fine, but it will be a while."

"I'm sorry, daddy. I'm such a burden."

"No, you are not a burden and I do not want to hear you say that ever again. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where did you hear that?" Morgana asked.

"My friends keep telling me that I'm a burden to you. They say that I'm stupid." Alicia replied. Morgana squeezed Alicia's hand.

"You are very precious, Alicia. Do not listen to a single word that they say. Ok?"

"Ok."

After dinner, Merlin was in bed resting. Morgana was watching over him and making sure that he was ok. Alicia came in when it was bedtime.

"Mummy, can you read to me?" Alicia asked.

"Come here." Morgana answered. Alicia sat on Morgana's lap. She smiled at Merlin who was awake. Morgana read to Alicia. When she was done, she kissed Alicia's forehead. "Say goodnight to your dad."

Alicia went to Merlin and they hugged each other. Merlin kissed Alicia's forehead.

"I love you, sweetie." Merlin whispered.

"I love you too." Alicia answered. Morgana took Alicia to bed and made sure that she was comfortable. When she left the room, she saw Merlin in the kitchen. She went to him and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her head against his back.

"I miss your warmth." Morgana moaned as Merlin turned and wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too." Merlin answered. Then there was a knock at the door. They opened the door. Gaius was happy to see the two together.

"Seeing the two of you happy again is a good sigh to see. Merlin, I have your medicine." Gaius said.

"Thank you." Merlin mumbled as he took the vial.

"Make sure that you take it and that you rest. I wouldn't work if I were you."

"Yes, sir."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Gaius." Morgana said as she closed the door behind Gaius. She looked at Merlin who was in the kitchen taking his meds. "What is it for?"

"Most likely to help my body recover." Merlin answered. The two kissed and Morgana noticed how dirty Merlin was.

"When was the last time you took a shower?"

"A few days ago."

"DO you want to soak for a bit. You look like you could use it."

"I'd like that. I'd really like it if you'd join me."

"Maybe."

They went to the bedroom and closed the door. When Merlin got to the bathroom, Morgana had the water running in the tub. Merlin took his shirt off and wrapped his arms around Morgana. They kissed passionately and undressed each other. Several minutes later, they were relaxing in the tub.

"We should have talked things through sooner." Morgana panted. Merlin hummed in agreement. Morgana saw that Merlin's eyes were closed and that he had his head resting against the wall. Morgana smiled and kissed Merlin's neck. Merlin moaned and pulled Morgana closer. Then they heard Alicia scream for Merlin. Merlin got out of the tub and got dressed. He ran into Alicia's room and picked her up.

"It's ok, baby. It's ok. You're ok, Alicia. Go back to sleep." Merlin shushed, and he rubbed the back of Alicia's head with one hand and rubbed her back with the other. Alicia wrapped her arms around Merlin's neck and cried in his arms. Merlin shushed her. Alicia fell back to sleep in Merlin's arms. Merlin kissed Alicia's forehead and laid her back down on the bed. Then he went back to the bedroom. He saw Morgana in bed. He took his clothes off and laid down next to her. "She's asleep."

"Good."

"You'll have a hard job tomorrow though."

"Why?"

"Every morning since you left, she's woken up crying for one of us. When she would cry for me, I couldn't get her to calm down."

"I was stupid to leave."

"We all make mistakes. Some of us have made mistakes much worse."

Morgana hummed in agreement before putting her head on Merlin's chest. Merlin put his hand on Morgana's back. The next morning, Morgana woke up and saw Merlin thrashing from a nightmare. She shushed him and calmly talked to him. Merlin eventually sat up and started panting.

"It's ok, Merlin. You're ok." Morgana whispered. Merlin looked at her and then pulled her closer. He rolled over and rested his head on Morgana's chest. Morgana rubbed the back of Merlin's head and then moved down his spine. She could hear Merlin gasp as she touched him. Then she felt him relax and she knew that he was starting to fall asleep again. She watched Merlin's handsome face and smiled at how innocent Merlin looked when he was exhausted. Soon, they fell back to sleep. A few hours later, Merlin woke to Morgana moaning and thrashing in her sleep. Merlin shushed Morgana and pulled her close. Morgana woke up and calmed down. "My visions. They're returning."

"What did you see?" Merlin asked as he sat up. Morgana sat up and they faced each other. Morgana didn't say anything. Merlin knew that she was thinking so he took hold of her hands and looked into her eyes. "Hey, don't keep it inside. Tell me what's going on?"

"I watched you die. I watched Morgause torture you and kill you and the worst of it was I couldn't do anything, and Alicia had to watch her father die. It was so real."

"It won't happen. I won't die, I swear."

"You can't say that. Morgause is desperate to kill you. She's not after Arthur."

"I know. I'll be careful."

"Ok."

Then they heard Alicia scream for Morgana. Morgana got dressed and went to take care of Alicia. Merlin got dressed and went to make breakfast. Morgana came out with Alicia screaming and thrashing in Morgana's arms. Morgana did everything possible to help her, but it didn't help. Merlin went to them and rubbed Alicia's back. Alicia looked up at Morgana and Merlin. She began to calm down.

"There you go, sweetie." Morgana whispered.

"I'll be right back." Merlin answered as he went to the bedroom.

"Mummy, I watched daddy die in my dreams." Alicia cried. Merlin stopped in the hallway when he heard what Alicia said.

"How?" Morgana wondered.

"That lady that was here yesterday killed him. First, she took a long rope with sharp edges and hit him till he was covered. Then she used a knife and made cuts all over. Then she burned him. I tried to look away or help him, but she wouldn't let me. I was forced to watch her kill daddy. When he begged for mercy, she smiled and cut his throat. We ran to him and tried to help him but couldn't. He smiled at you and told you that he loved you and that he was sorry. Then he looked at me and touched my cheek. He told me to be a good girl for you and help take care of my sibling."

"Sibling?"

"Yes. You had a baby in your arms. I couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy. Then daddy took his last breath. You got mad and killed Morgause. I woke up just as you and that lady started fighting."

"Oh, sweetie. It won't happen. Your daddy will be fine."

"I hope so."

Morgana laid Alicia down on the couch and went to the hallway. She saw Merlin leaning against the wall.

"You heard?" Morgana wondered.

"Yeah." Merlin answered.

"What she described is what happened in my dream except I didn't see the baby."

"It makes sense though. I dreamed that Alicia was sitting next to me with a baby in her arms. You and Morgause were fighting. You were mad at Morgause for killing me. Morgause got the upper hand and threw you against the wall. You broke your back. Alicia looked at me and then went to you. There was an orb in her hand. It touched you and you were only left with bruises and cuts. Morgause started to mock her and laugh at her. Alicia didn't react. She didn't speak or cry or do anything. She just sat and looked at you. Then she looked at Morgause and told her that she shouldn't not have tried to kill us. Then she chanted a spell and pointed her hand at the fire. The fire consumed Morgause killing her. The look on her face. She showed no emotions. It was scary to see her do that. I hope this doesn't come true."

"Me too."

They had breakfast and tried to get back to normal. In the afternoon, Merlin was playing with Alicia who was feeling a little sick. Then Morgana came in and kissed both Merlin and Alicia.

"Ok, I'll be back soon. I just need to get some things at the store." Morgana said.

"ok." Merlin answered. Morgana left the house. Alicia went to Merlin and sat on his lap.

"I feel sick." Alicia moaned.

"You feel warm."

Merlin checked Alicia over and found that Alicia's fever was very high. Merlin called Gaius.

"Gaius, can I bring Alicia in?" Merlin questioned.

"Of course. Why?" Gaius replied.

"She has a fever high fever and it's scaring me."

"Bring her in, now."

Merlin hung up. He helped Alicia get ready and he grabbed the keys just as Morgana came in.

"I forgot my phone. What are you doing?" Morgana wondered.

"Alicia has a high fever and she's in pain. I'm taking her to Gaius." Merlin answered.

"Then let's go."

They rushed Alicia to Gaius' office. Gaius checked Alicia.

"You have a high fever. Are you in pain?" Gaius said. Alicia nodded. "Can you tell me where?"

"Everywhere." Alicia croaked.

"I see. Can you describe it?"

"Achy. Sore."

"DO you feel hot?"

"Yes, but I also feel really cold and it hurts to breathe."

"Let's see if we can figure out why you're ill."

"Ok."

Gaius left the room with some samples he took from Alicia. Merlin went to Alicia and squeezed her hand.

"Do you feel any better?" Merlin wondered.

"No. I feel worse." Alicia moaned.

"You look tired."

"I want to sleep."

"Lie down and try to rest."

"Ok. Can mummy hold me?"

"Sure."

Merlin handed Alicia to Morgana. Alicia got comfortable and went to sleep on Morgana's lap. Half an hour later, Gaius came in with some papers.

"Is she sleeping?" Gaius wondered.

"Yeah. She's been asleep for a while. What does she have?" Merlin answered.

"Pneumonia. She'll be fine. She just needs antibiotics and plenty of rest. Best to keep her home for a couple of weeks."

"Ok. Thanks, Gaius."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine. Just a little weak."

"How weak? Is it hard to stand? Do your legs feel shaky when you walk? Are you breathless? Do you have dizzy spells?"

"Yes."

"To which one?"

"All three."

"Sit down."

Merlin did as he was told. Gaius checked him over and sighed.

"I'll take a couple of samples, but I fear you have the flu. You're lucky that we caught it in time." Gaius said. Gaius took a couple of samples and left the room. When he came back in, Merlin was almost asleep on the examining table. "I was right. You have the flu. It was borderline pneumonia. Your antibiotics and Alicia's are ready. I've also given you some supplements to take. You're low on a lot of them." Gaius said as he handed Morgana some papers. They went home. Merlin was in bed sleeping with Alicia on his chest. There was a knock at the door. Morgana opened the door and saw Gwen.

"Morgana, I was hoping to see you here. How have you been?" Gwen greeted.

"Good." Morgana answered.

"Where's Merlin and Alicia?"

"In bed sleeping. Merlin has the flu and Alicia has pneumonia."

"Oh, I'm sorry. How are they feeling?"

"Not good. I fear that until their fevers are gone, I will have to deal with their grumpiness."

"I do not envy you. Is there anything I can do?"

"Can you get groceries for me? I can't leave them, and we don't have any food."

"Sure."

"Thank you. I'll text you the list. Here's some money."

Morgana handed Gwen some money.

"Ok." Gwen said. Then she left. Morgana went to the bedroom and smiled when she saw Merlin and Alicia sleeping peacefully.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_**Remember pt.4**_

 **Hello, hope you are having a good day.**

Morgana texted Gwen the list and then went to work getting the house cleaned up. When she was done, she went back to the bedroom. She saw that Merlin was awake. She went to him and kissed his forehead.

"How do you feel?" Morgana asked.

"A little better." Merlin moaned.

"You still look horrible."

"I know."

"You should take your meds."

"Ok."

Morgana helped Merlin sit up and take his meds. When Merlin was done, he laid down and tried to rest. Alicia woke up and curled up closer to Merlin.

"I'm thirsty." Alicia mumbled. Merlin grabbed Alicia's cup and helped Alicia drink a few sips. They gave Alicia her meds and watched Alicia fall asleep.

"Gwen will be back soon. She came by and asked if we needed anything. I gave her some money and she's getting groceries for us." Morgana said as she covered Merlin and Alicia.

"Ok." Merlin answered. Then the doorbell rang. Morgana got up and went to see who it was. She opened the door and saw Gwen.

"Thank you, Gwen." Morgana said.

"Let me help you unload." Gwen answered. The two got the groceries from the car and took them to the kitchen.

"Here's the money left over."

"Thank you."

Morgana took the money and put it in her purse.

"Are they any better?" Gwen wondered.

"A little." Morgana sighed. Then she pulled out a pregnancy test. "Thank you for getting this for me."

"Do you think you're pregnant?"

"Maybe. I hope so, but I want to be sure before telling Merlin. What about you? Are you and Arthur ever going to have children?"

"Soon. I haven't told Arthur yet, but I'm pregnant. I went to see Gaius this morning. I'm going to tell Arthur when I get home."

"Congratulations."

The two giggled and hugged each other. They pulled away and talked as they put the groceries away. When they were done, Gwen went home. Morgana went to the bathroom and took the test. As she was waiting for the results, she went and checked on Merlin and Alicia. She saw them sleeping and smiled. She went to the kitchen and started making something to eat. Several minutes later, Merlin came out with Morgana's test.

"We're having another baby?" Merlin wondered. Morgana looked at the test and then smiled.

"I guess so." Morgana answered. The two kissed passionately.

"Alicia will be so happy."

"All of us are."

Merlin pressed his forehead against Morgana's. Morgana and looked into Merlin's eyes and saw how tired he was.

"You need to go rest. I'll be in with something for you to eat." Morgana said.

"Ok. I'm feeling better. I just have a really bad headache and a slight fever." Merlin mumbled.

"Good, but you still need to rest so that both will go away."

Merlin went back to bed. He saw Alicia sitting on the bed curled up in a blanket looking around.

"Hey, sweetie. DO you feel any better?" Merlin wondered.

"No." Alicia mumbled. Merlin sat down and hugged Alicia.

"I'm sorry, sweetie. Go back to sleep. Mummy will be in with something for us to eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"I'm not either, but we still have to try."

"OK."

"Good."

"Daddy, can we play a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"A card game. I don't want to sleep."

"Ok."

Merlin got up and got a deck of cards. He went in the bedroom and saw that Alicia was leaning on the stack of pillows. He sat down, and they played a couple of games. Morgana came in a while later with two bowls of soup.

"You two should be sleeping." Morgana stated.

"We're just playing a game." Merlin answered.

"One more round after you eat your soup."

"Ok."

Alicia and Merlin did as they were told. When they were done with their dinner, Morgana took care of the dishes while Merlin and Alicia finished their game. Morgana came in and watched as Merlin dealt out the cards.

"Deal me in." Morgana said. Morgana sat down on the bed and pulled Alicia unto her lap.

"Ok." Merlin replied.

"Mummy, can I take a bath?" Alicia wondered.

"If you want to." Morgana answered.

"I want to."

"Ok."

They played their game and then spent some time resting.

"Let's go get you in the tub." Morgana sighed.

"Yes, mummy." Alicia mumbled. Morgana took Alicia to the bathroom and gave her a bath. Merlin put the cards away and laid down. Morgana came out and saw that he was asleep. She smiled and went to tend to him. She checked his temperature and then covered him up with the blankets. Merlin moaned and shifted slightly. Morgana smiled and squeezed Merlin's hand. Merlin calmed down and Morgana could feel him squeeze her hand back. She kissed Merlin's lips and rubbed his forehead.

"Go to sleep, Merlin." Morgana whispered.

"Mummy, I want to get out. I'm cold." Alicia answered.

"I'm coming, sweetie."

Morgana went to the bathroom and helped Alicia. Soon she was in bed resting with Alicia sleeping on her chest. She thought about the dreams they've had, and she hoped that they would not come true.

The next day, she woke up and saw that she was covered up and that Alicia was sleeping next to her. She rolled over and saw that Merlin wasn't there. She got up and went to the kitchen and saw Merlin making breakfast.

"You should be resting." Morgana said.

"My fever is gone, Morgana. I feel almost normal. I'm just a little achy. Besides, it's noon." Merlin replied.

"What?"

Morgana looked at her phone.

"I gave Alicia her meds and I've taken mine's. I'm making breakfast. Go lie down." Merlin stated as he grabbed Morgana's arms.

"I have work to do." Morgana panicked.

"You got a text from your boss. I told her that you were taking a sick day. So, you can spend today resting and taking care of us and yourself."

"Thank you."

"How do you feel?"

"Ok."

"You sure? You look pale."

"It must be the baby."

"OK."

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes. Alicia asked for them and…"

"Of course, you crumbled at the sight of her cute face."

"Guilty as charged."

The two kissed and then went to finish making breakfast. When they got Alicia's plate ready. They went in and saw her sleeping peacefully.

"She's looks like you in her sleep." Morgana whispered.

"But she sleeps like you do." Merlin replied. They woke Alicia up and helped her eat her breakfast. When Alicia was done, she laid down.

"Thank you, daddy." Alicia mumbled.

"Your welcome. Now, go to sleep. We love you."

"Love you mummy. Love you, daddy."

Alicia went to sleep.

"She's getting cuter by the day." Merlin sighed.

"Yes, she is. Let's go eat our breakfast and then you can take a nap." Morgana replied.

"Yes, ma'am, but only if you join me."

"Ok."

They went back to the kitchen and ate their breakfast. When they were done, they cleaned the dishes and then took a nap. A few days later, Merlin was fully recovered, and Alicia was feeling better. Merlin woke up early and got ready for work. He saw Morgana in the kitchen.

"How long have you been awake?" Merlin asked.

"Not long." Morgana answered.

"I'll be back around 4."

"Did you have breakfast?"

"I'm good."

"At least have something."

"I have an apple in my bookbag. I promise I'll eat that on the way to work."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you too."

The two kissed. When they pulled away, Merlin went to work. He saw Arthur waiting.

"You're early." Arthur said.

"Alicia is still sick, so I didn't wake her up." Merlin sighed.

"Is she feeling better?"

"Yeah. A little."

"You?"

"A lot better."

"Come on, we have work to do."

They two got to work. Over the next few weeks, Alicia recovered, and everyone got use to everything. One evening, they all met at Merlin's house.

"It's been so long since this happened. Everything's different now. Morgana's nice and Arthur's not a king. Everything is more peacefully. I think we should keep it this way." Gwen suggested. Everyone nodded.

"I know, I can never say sorry enough times to fix what I did, but I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let my hatred for Uther take over. I also shouldn't have allowed Morgause to continue feeding me lies." Morgana explained.

"You were controlled. It happens to the best of us. Just don't do it again." Arthur replied. Morgana nodded.

"I won't. I have more important things to worry about now."

Morgana looked at Merlin and Alicia and smiled. Merlin smiled back and squeezed Morgana's hand.

TBC


End file.
